


the nightmares will plague you until your last breath

by paranoid_sunflower



Series: nationverse but for minecraft nations/politics [2]
Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Gen, Imperialism, Nationverse, Nightmares, No respawns, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_sunflower/pseuds/paranoid_sunflower
Summary: Technoblade wakes up in a cold sweat, breath coming in rapid pants. His red eyes look wildly around his room, trying to convince his racing heart and mind that he is okay. He had that dream again. The one he can never really remember, but knows it's the same one as before. Or was it?Technoblade racks his brain - there was lava, and pupiless eyes, and sharp teeth, and lips pulled back into a twisted smile, and - andHe can't remember (but it's not a surprise).Taking in a deep breath, he calms himself down, before ultimately falling back to sleep.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: nationverse but for minecraft nations/politics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	the nightmares will plague you until your last breath

**Author's Note:**

> Names of Personifications, will be called by both - maybe
> 
> The Greater DreamSMP - Dream (Clay)
> 
> The BadLands - Lucy
> 
> Manburg - Leo
> 
> Pogtopia - Pedr
> 
> The Nether - BadBoyHalo (Bad)
> 
> The Diamond Dimension (from DanTDM) - Skeppy
> 
> Again, this is all fiction, nothing in this fic is a reflection of my opinions on anything and any correlations you can find between this fic and the real life are purely coincidental.

BadBoyHalo scares Technoblade, he doesn’t understand how the other members of the SMP can’t see how terrifying the other truly is. 

_Bad narrows his eyes as he sees the piglin hybrid stride into the Dream Nation. Something like recognition flashing in the demon-like's colorless eyes. Technoblade feels something like deja vu strike him, a pit growing in his stomach. He holds his head higher, ignoring the concerned glance his 'twin' gives him. Curse Wilbur for being so attentive to his emotions._

Though to be fair he isn’t quite sure why he is afraid. 

///

Technoblade wakes up covered in sweat, a scream barely being contained within his throat.

He grabs at his throat, can almost feel the sticky crimson cover his fingers and hear the deafening thumping of his heart.

~~"This is my world, " a demonic voice cackles, face twisted into a weird mash of a snarl and a smirk, sharp white teeth glinting in the darkness. The creature effortlessly throws him out of the realm.~~

The last things Technoblade remembers seeing in that nightmare are luminous white eyes, filled with cruelty and malice far beyond this world's comprehension.

///

"I knew him as the personification of the Nether," Bad says, looking at the newcomer of the server. The newcomer being the famous Technoblade, 'God of Blood' as he so humbly calls himself. It makes the  
nations and the other personification laugh whenever they see him - he if anything is just another testament of death among nations.

"I thought you were that?" a preteen asks, amber like eyes locked upon the piglin hybrid.

"Well yeah, I am now," Bad brushes his fingers through the soft wool of a blue dyed sheep - eyes coldly looking at the piglin. Dream stiffly looks away from the old personification, the fox-hybrid follows  
suit. Casually, moving away from Bad.

"I fought him for it," Bad says, clawed hands gently letting the sheep go - which only makes it a few steps forward before collapsing and heaving - white foam spilling past it's lips. Bad only sighs before  
slipping on his gloves again.

BadBoyHalo, or probably better said, _Nether_ most definitely did not.

///

Marburg swipes a lighter from the corner store in BadLands - laughing as the tall girl chases after him, cursing a storm as she does. 

“Motherfucker! Get the hell back here!” she shouts, shaking her fist at the fox-hybrid nation. 

“Fuck off Lands, don’t you have some edgy stories to write?” Marburg yells back, swiftly losing the tall girl in the dense crowd. 

“Fuck,” Lands swears, light green (almost colorless) eyes scanning the crowd to see if she can see a hint of auburn colored hair or bright orange furry ears. She does not.

“Language,” Bad reminds her. The young preteen jumps almost cursing once more, but stopping herself when she sees the glint in the elder’s eyes. She recoils from him, rolling her eyes as she stalks after  
the Manburgian personification. Thin legs slightly shaking in fear of the Nether Personification.

“Lands!” Bad calls out, the tall girl halts - not turning around to face the other. 

“Be careful!”

Lands walks a little faster. 

///

Dream doesn’t usually spend time with BadBoyHalo after learning of the other's true nature. 

From time to time, the company of humans and the non-human preteens gets annoying so he finds himself talking with the other. Skeppy on the other hand, is always making trips to the area he  
personifies. 

Coming back just a little stronger and unhinged each time. 

“So you met Technoblade before?” Dream asks, hanging from a branch. 

“Of course,” Bad replies, harshly cutting down some logs, “he used to personify the Nether - I’ve told you before.” Bad says this while harshly cutting the log into splinters with his dark claws. 

Dream notes with mild discomfort that the Nether personification has been rather restless lately. ~~He hopes Bad doesn't have the same urges as nations, another more instinctual part of him hopes the other does so he can tear Bad into small pieces.~~

“I thought you had said that personification of lands, weather, or other objects don’t need to worry about ever fighting with other personifications?” Dream asks, Bad’s elvish ear twitches. Pupiless eyes glancing over to an unassuming bush. 

“If the thing they are personifying is dying then they either fade, or they can choose to fight some other personification to kill and take over their role.”

Dream doesn’t quite like the way Bad casually says this. 

“What did you personify before?”

Bad grins, all teeth - which glints dangerously in the evening sky. Far more dangerous than Dream’s sharp teeth and filed claws. A reminder of what Bad is capable of. 

“Hell.”

Dream frowns beneath his mask, and Bad goes back to cutting down trees. 

Dream has heard of hell and heaven - the two realms that died due to corruption. Breaking into wars with each other with their last breaths, transforming the other realms with the waves. If he remembers  
clearly the demons and the angel fled the realms before they collapsed mainly the Nether and the End. 

///

Hell stands over his twin, tears streaming down his face. 

“It’s not fair,” he sobs. His twin sadly smiles, ripped wings shifting as he moves to cup the others cheek. 

“It’s not,” he agrees. Own inky dark eyes, full of emotions instead of just being apathetic. 

Hell rips the others heart, leaving the corpse behind to be forgotten in the dead realm. 

Hell does not weep for his brother. 

He leaves the dying realms behind going to a much weaker realm, and killing the other without mercy because mercy is what kills a personification. 

Personifications aren’t allowed mercy, it is far too much of a risk for them.

Bad weeps sometimes for the blood that stains his hand, and how everything he touches dies. 

The Nether does not. 

///

Technoblade craves blood, he isn't sure why he does. 

_Nether doesn't have nations, unlike the overlord. Nations that fight on him, so he constantly feels as if he is confined to one place. No matter how much he travels to another land, it feels as if he is trapped. He hungers for blood, but there is no one for him to make bleed. No one that can match his fight._

_A boy probably no older than 10, stumbles away from the Nether, who only stares the other down with red ruby eyes. The boy quickly jumps back through a portal into the arms of his weeping mother._

_Soldiers search the newly discovered place, only to find it devoid of life except for the mobs crawling all around._

_From within the lava Technoblade watches the soldiers. He feels the urge to rip them apart and to drink their blood. He doesn't, and he isn't sure why. The Nether stumbles away from the portal, jaw filled with the blood of an unlucky passerby._

_Technoblade doesn't go to bed hungry, he can't remember why._

Technoblade wakes up, and goes on with his day walking through the town square. Trying to remember what he is looking for, finding his answer in the form of a small child with golden colored hair. The  
child also seems to recognize him as he backs away from the infamous “Blood God”, disappearing into the crowd. 

Technoblade shakes the encounter off, and forgets about it in the morning after. 

After all, people tend to be wary around him anyways. 

But why does he feel as if the fear from the child is misplaced?

+

_Mocking high pitched cackles fill his ears, his body burns up as Technoblade released ungodly screams._

He wakes up and forgets about his dream like always.


End file.
